Code Geass: Infinite: Prelude to A Hundred
by T28000
Summary: A little preview of whtat's to come in my Code Geass Fanfiction: Code Geass: Infinite . This will be a bit dark, so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello, people who like reading my Code Geass story. This is a little preview of a new character. This character is talking a few chapters ahead but no spoilers will be given. I Will Not Bow is owned by Breaking Benjamin and their publishers. Code Geass is owned by its owners. Enjoy, favourite and review. Peace)

Code Geass: Infinite

Prelude to Hundred

I'm not a killer. I'm a terrorist. Well, to be perfectly honest I'm not even a terrorist. I'm a psychological terrorist. By which I mean I like to break my victims, not kill them. Merely break them.

They'll kill themselves.

My geass allows me to cause a person to experience their worst memories, right in front of me. Every single heartbreak, every single betrayal, every single death. Then they can die. That's when I hand them a gun. If they're not broken, then thir obviously stubborn, so I'll keep prying untilll they've had enouth. Then they take my gun and pull the trigger. I taked down hope and that's what I'm going to do, to Infinite.

I take no pleasure in what I do. But why do I do it? I believe a old son says, "I don't wanna change the world...

...I just wanna leave it colder".


	2. Hundred's Poem

Code Geass: Hundreds Poem

(Guys. This is going to be dark. Very dark. You have been warned. This is a preview to what is to come in Code Geass: Infinite.)

I see your darkest memories

The things that you regret

I see the people that you hate

And why you want them dead

The blood is pouring from your mouth

Your brain's against the wall

Now you're head is looking like

A ripped open volley ball

Your darkest things inside your head

The ones that make you wish you're dead

I pray the lord your soul to keep

Now pull the trigger, you snivelling creep

You pray for mercy

In your despair

None showed me

So why should I care

Your life is lying at me feet

So pull the trigger, Snivelling creep


	3. The Countdown Begins (New Years Special)

Code Geass: Infinite

Prelude to A Hundred

The countdown begins...

(Pleas play some dark epic music to go along with this. It will help set the mood)

I walk through these halls. These empty hallways of. The mask against my face only allows partially view. The steel grills in front of my eyes let's me see the guards running towards me, weapons in hands. They try to open fire but i open the visor with the password.

Alone.

For that is what I have always been. No one ever caring when I was lying in the scrap, the dirt, the mud of my home. If you could call it that. Alone is what I have always been and, in their final moments,...

Alone they shall be.

Both the soldiers fall to the ground, crying and screaming. One shouts out,

"Maria! I didn't mean to leave you!"

The other says,

"Please forgive me, Jet! I didn't mean to leave you behind!"

I walk passed their kneeling crying bodies and towards my objective. A few seconds later, after more screaming and weeping, I hear the sound of 2 guns being fired. They are dead.

But I have seen death so much that it shouldn't matter. Why should I look back at their broken corpse, blood bleeding out from where the bullet ended their miserable, regret filled lives.

I walk passed more guards. More ones who I hear the names of the people they wronged, more pleas for forgiveness. More gunshots. More death.

I enter a large room, managing to use the hacking system on my mask to hack the door. It's dark but the only light comes from a glass case. It shines bright blue, with a black piece of hair inside it. I pick up the case and put it in my backpack. The same backpack which seconds later rings with the sound of "The End" by My Chemical Romance. I get the phone out and answer it. It's the captain. He says he has a job for me and needs me back at headquarters in a few days if the plan does not go...ha, to plan. I walk out, after returning the cell phone and leave. On my way out a guard try's to stop me. She's only 20. But why should that stop me. For all I know she could have been one of them. I poem my visor and stare directly into her eyes. She falls to her knees. I watch as she begs her parents for forgiveness, for what, I don't know. And I don't care.

I watch as she loads the gun and pt's it to her head. I watch how she cocks it, turns off the safety...

And pulls the trigger.

I hear the sound of the bell as the New Year is welcomed here. A new year. A year where the world will weep in sorrow. A year where the world will be left just a little colder. The year...

Of A Hundred.


End file.
